Assassinated Love
by Spiristoria
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story, except a different plot. An assassin and a target, a detective and a culprit, set into roles as students. "I vow to solve every single case to find the culprits, as it is my duty as a detective to protect others." "I make it my choice to kill, and kill as I must. To only protect myself. As selfish as it is, I will strike for only me."
1. Prologue

**A/N: My old usernames on fanfiction were CubicleMiyuki, and KokoroKiseki55. If you know me from then, you probably remember Broken and Disabled, as well as Assassinated Love... let me explain. Assassinated love was my earliest works, I was 12. And I really loved writing, and went with my heart...it wasn't proper. I got harshly criticized for it and lashed out like I shouldn't have. I apologize from my heart for it.**

 **I deeply regretted it at that time, and made a new story to redeem myself. 'Broken and Disabled' it got many views, and I got many wonderful comments saying how nice the writing was. And how I even made some people cry. It was a few months shortly after Assassinated Love incident. I grew to dislike 'Broken and Disabled' and so I deleted it without thinking. I disappointed a lot of people, and I deeply apologize but at that time I was going through the roughest points of my life and I still am.**

 **Now I restart both stories, they both will be produced side by side updating somewhat around the same time. (More info for 'Broken and Disabled' *renamed to Broken in Your Heart* is on that prologue)**

 **I was criticized for a lot of things in Assassinated Love, and felt honestly humiliated and embarrassed. With that I insulted people back and quickly deleted it, I was acting irrational. Although eventually I shook it off, and now I regret to what I did. I apologize greatly. When you all criticized me I was 12 years old. I am now 14, and have been writing for officially 9 years. I took your criticisms to heart and acted irrationally, I apologize, but I will not tolerate if my story is called 'horrible' without treason.**

 **When I was 12 I had no thought to what I was going to do with the story, now I do. The concept is the same, but the plot will be increasingly different. With that, I begin the prologue of "Assassinated Love".**

 _Prologue_

 _A knife is a blade. A blade can be described as many things, a blade of your own words even. People use knives for daily life things….or questionable things._

 _Knives, allied with a gun, hand in hand they are menacing. Hand in hand, they are a team. Hand in hand, they are a pair...to kill of course._

" _Good work." smiled a girl with ocean teal hair, as she applauded her partner for his excellent work._

 _A dead victim's head beautifully oozed with red blood, he was slumped. Seemingly stabbed, as the blade shined brightly._

 _The blonde, ponytail boy smiled back at her, "Same to you."_

 _That's right...a pair. A pair to kill…_

 _But what if that pair is false? What if...someone could use those two harmful weapons, to help others?_

" _Hold it right there." a girl with short blonde hair aimed her gun at the culprit._

 _She shot, the culprit collapsed. Though alive, he was damaged in the leg. The girl walked over to the child, "You're safe now." she smiled._

 _But what if a third weapon comes in? That's our words. Whether in love..._

" _I love you." she looked up at her beloved, searching for love in his eyes._

 _The boy scoffed, "Love? Love is just an illusion. You and I know this."_

 _In hate…_

" _You goddamn know I hate you! You fucking bitch!" He shrieked, and threw a vase at her. The girl narrowly dodged the vase, as it crashed into the wall breaking._

" _..Fine." the girl shuffled out of the door in a hurry, and slammed it behind her. The boy fell to his knees._

 _Aren't we too young to use these words?_

" _You're too young to be a detective."_

" _As of you're too young to be an assassin."_

 _Yet, that third blade, will be the thing that slices everything. And everyone. There are two roles. The assassin, and the target. But those two roles, play another act. A culprit and a detective. But in an environment where their roles are both students._

 _What will blossom between them? And… what weapon will be used? A gun? A knife? Or their words?_

" _I vow to solve every single case to find the culprits, as it is my duty as a detective to protect others."_

" _I make it my choice to kill, and kill as I must. To only protect myself. As selfish as it is, I will strike for only me."_

 _~~~Assassinated Love~~~_

 **A/N: This prologue looks more like a movie trailer than a prologue XD. But it's how I imagined it to be, and if you want to do some criticism go ahead. HOWEVER. Don't curse at me, don't call my story horrible without an explanation, and lastly, I will not listen to anonymous criticism comments (and authors who post nothing) because I need to make sure your advice/criticism is proven with your writing.**

 **I don't want to take advice from people who don't have backup evidence and such, surely some of you will understand. HOWEVER I will take opinions from anonymous people and such because opinions are free around here, just don't curse in them or call the story horrible without a reason. (Duh)**

 **I will update every two days. Chapter One will be up on 8/26/17!**

 **Also remember, this is not like the original. Wayyy different, and the story will be much, much longer!**

 **And lastly, I apologize once again for acting irrationally 2 years ago. I am remaking this story, to prove it's worth.**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, the first chapter. Same rules for criticism...let's get ready for this wild ride, the introduction to this series. And, also disclaimer! Crypton Media's Vocaloids are not mine but property of Crypton Media!**

Chapter 1: Introduction Case

 _Thump!_

The body fell to the floor, as it started oozing with blood. The boy above the body, pulled the knife out from her back, as the girl twirled the hammer she used to knock out their victim. Both held no emotions, but soon it cracked.

"Len, you're making this messy." the girl said in a sarcastic tone. Her sea teal pigtails bounced, as her sea blue eyes sparked, they matched perfectly. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, which hugs her curves, and she wore gloves of course. She was in a pose that was sarcastic, but hilarious.

Len rolled his eyes at his sarcastic friend, "Well Miku, it gets the job done." Len has bright blonde hair, he tied it back into a small sexy ponytail, combined with stereotypical dark azure blue eyes, his looks made him very alluring. He wore a similar jumpsuit to his partner, wearing gloves as well.

Breaking the emotionless personality, Miku laughed her ass off, "Sure buddy. There were calmer methods."

Len scoffed, "Please do tell."

"Hitting her with a hammer, poison, blow darts, small gunshot and then stopping the bleeding and let her die, or…" Miku smirked, and strutted towards Len, "Seduction." she smirked, trying to look very sexy and Len noticed this. He pushed her away.

Len snorted, "Please Miku, that wasn't even sexy enough. Your seduction level sucks."

Miku pouted, "Come on! Give me a break here Len, not everyone is blonde hair, and blue eyed like you!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Len laughed.

"They are usually the hottest!" Miku shouted jokingly, and then she heard sirens.

"Crap, cops are here, and I think they heard us."

"And who's fault was that?" Len smirked.

Miku rolled her eyes, and started breaking the window with the hammer she used to knock out the woman earlier, "Come on blondie, let's go. Into the night!"

Len smirked, "Aye aye captain Diva."

"Shut up Shota." Miku shot back as she slipped out of the window. Len soon followed.

The two left as quickly as they have entered. The culprits went in, killed the woman and left. They knocked out the woman with a blunt force in the head, and there is a stab wound in her back. The prediction was, the woman was knocked out in the head with a small blunt object, and as she got knocked out she was stabbed before she fell to the floor.

"The woman was a manager of a wealthy company, her name was Kaede Nihara. She was accused of eliminating others by blackmail, and manipulated her boss to elect her as manager with seduction. She is possibly assassinated." the girl stated the synopsis of the situation as she brushed her sunny blonde bangs away from her blue ceralun eyes, and she had worn black jacket with a yellow shirt, and black tights that made her legs look fabulous.

Rin continued the synopsis, "Kaede left work late from a worker's party and went home. She soon died later that night. As we see right now, her time of death was approximately 8:13pm, several minutes before we arrived. The investigation took us almost an hour."

"Good job Rin, thank you." said a man with violet purple hair, tied into a ponytail. He had violet eyes that looked through your soul. He wore a white jacket, with some black pants, and a black shirt.

Rin smiled, "No problem Gakupo." she handed the report to Gakupo.

"As our youngest detective, you show outstanding efforts." Gakupo complimented.

Rin shrugged, "I'm 14, so what? I'm helping because my mother works on the force, so I tag along."

"Right Lily Kagami." Gakupo nodded. "A wonderful woman, I will immediately email her the details. She'll receive them very quickly.

Rin grinned as she thought of her mother, "My mother is amazing indeed, she is wondrous and helps others...I want to be like her."

"Agreeable, Bunny." Gakupo said, using Rin's alias.

"Hey Rin! Gakupo! You find any clues?" a voice called out to them. A woman strutted to them, her long cotton candy pink hair swayed back and forth, that complimented her seductive blue eyes. Her walk made her look sexy, because she wore a black jack, black shirt, and black tights which made her look curvy.

Rin shook her head, "No Luka, unfortunately we didn't find anymore clues as of now. We only have a vision of how she may have died, and there is no murder weapon or fingerprints.

"Whoever killed her, they covered their tracks pretty well." Gakupo commented, as he glanced at the broken window, but there were no fingerprints.

Rin nodded, "It seems like she was assassinated for the most part, due to the clean crime scene."

"Assassinated?" Luka asked, confused to what assassins have to do with the woman.

Rin sighed, "She was stabbed, and hit in the head with a small blunt object. The wound in the head seems fresh as the wound in the back. No doubt two people might've been here. And she's a manager at a company, she is very manipulated. No doubt you'd be targeted to be killed." Rin rolled her eyes, "It's basic common sense."

Luka nodded, "I understand now. So...do we even have suspects?"

"No, but we have a clue for once." Gakupo pointed to the woman's hand, it had a stain. It wasn't blood.

Rin walked over to the stain, and whiffed it, "It smells like wine mixed with blood…"

"It could be a possibility the culprits made her drunk, before killing her then." Luka concluded.

Gakupo nodded, "Yes, that seems correct. Good work for now, let's head back." Gakupo started walking out, and commanded to nearby officers to wrap the body for further analysis.

Rin looked at the crime scene, something was off. No way would the woman be drunk by the culprits, there wasn't any glasses of wine or wine bottles, and she clearly wasn't a drinker... Unless she was drunk already when the culprits came. Rin started putting pieces together, however was called to head back, before texting her mother.

 _SLAM!_

"You what?!" Len slammed his hands onto the table. His calm demeanor had broke at the news the man had tried to not give them the money. The payment for taking a human life.

"Did you just swindle us?!" Miku threw a rock, enraged.

The man smirked, "Yes, now since that stupid manager is gone. It is my position...but of course I had to lie to make it happen." He made a bright sinister smile. This man had blonde hair and green eyes, he looked sinisterly handsome. Len and Miku were not amused with his smile, but rather pissed off.

Len took out his pocket knife, and Miku raised a gun. Len smiled sweetly, before swiftly moving to behind the man, holding the knife against his neck. As Miku ran over and held the gun to his forehead, soon after. They both stared at the man with emotionless eyes.

"So...you lie, and think you can get away with it eh?" Len smirked, "Just who do you think you're dealing with?"

Miku sighed sarcastically, "We're assassins, killing is an art of ours. You should try it sometime."

Len lightly pressed the knife a bit more against the man's neck, small amounts of blood trickled down the man's neck, "Stop playing around, and give us what you promised. Or you're dead to us." he demanded.

The man started to stutter, "U-understood, it's in my desk drawer, the money's in my desk!"

Len looked at Miku and nodded, Miku went to the drawer, and opened it. The man was right, a wad of cash was sitting there. As Miku counted, it totaled to about 109318, equivalent to 1,000 dollars in the US.

Len then stepped away from the man, the man collapsed to the floor collapsing, "I was only lying...I thought I could get away scot free." the man muttered, "I was foolish to believe that."

"Yeah, you were foolish." Miku insulted in a monotoned.

The man glanced at Miku and Len, "Diva," Miku nodded, "Shota." Len nodded, slightly cringing, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem sir, just don't get caught." Len smirked, and started walking out.

Miku followed before giggling, "And make sure you treat that wound on your neck." The two assassins left, assumed they escaped to the rooftop.

The man was left in his office, in shock, despair, but in satisfaction. A knock was heard.

"Leon, detectives are here. Did something happen?"the secretary strolled in, and stared at Leon's wound.

The secretary remained monotoned, and just clicked her tongue, "Clean the wound. Keep it hidden." The secretary exited the room. Not bothering to question him.

Leon sighed, and did as told before going out and meeting the detectives in the main lobby. Leon saw a female detective glancing at her phone, before putting it away spotting him.

"Lily Kagami." the woman held out her hand, she had flowing blonde hair, and blue ceralun eyes. She looked professional in her black clothing, and had a kindred smile but laced with toxicness.

She was surely a snake.

Leon shook her hand, and smiled, "Leon Kitagawa."

Lily began the interrogation, straight to the point. "There was a rivalry between you and Kaede correct?"

"Yes but I'd never think to kill her." Leon sighed, faking sadness, "It's a sad thing. Her death is a lost to the company."

"Alright," Lily nodded, scribbling notes onto the notepad, "And you were second in position to company manager?"

Leon nodded, "Yes. But I was settled to production director."

"Have you paid anyone recently, other than your workers?"

"Nope I have not." Leon smiled, he was convinced he would get away with it.

Lily nodded, "How did you two interact?"

"She'd make comments to me, she abused her power, but the owner paid no mind. He was in it for sleeping with her." Leon said casually.

"What was her behavior tonight? As of there was a worker's party? I've heard you provided wine."

"Yes, I did provide wine but Kaede acted very professional, and wouldn't drink it. However, she left a bit later than usual. Due to many lovely conversations of course."

Lily smiled, and then closed the notepad, "Thank you sir for the interrogation." she stood up.

"No prob-"

"Arrest him for further interrogation." commanded Lily. Immediately two police officers grabbed Leon by the arms, and held on him.

Leon widened his eyes in shock, "Wait what?!"

Lily glared at him hard, "Anything you say from this point on, can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"The hell?!" Leon screeched, "I passed the interrogation fucking perfectly!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You made two slip ups. One, I never mentioned Kaede's death, it was reported an hour ago, and even still. Your secretary didn't even know, so how the hell do you know she died? I never mentioned it, so there was no way you'd know."

Leon gulped, he knew he screwed up. Big time.

Lily continued, "Two, you said Kaede was normal when she left late. You of all people, should know she got drunk because there was a worker's party, with wine provided by you. But a synopsis reported the smell of alcohol on her, along with the aroma of blood."

"Says who? Let me see that report!" Leon demanded.

Lily showed the man the report, "It states that the culprits got her drunk, not she was drunk before." Leon screeched, ripping his arm away to point at the words on the phone screen.

Lily rolled her eyes, and then started pulling up a message.

 **9:35PM**

 **From: Bunny**

 **To: Lily Kagami**

 **Hey mom, investigation's finished. On the synopsis, it says Kaede was drunk by the culprits, that's not the case. The smell of wine is very faint, and there aren't any wine glasses or wine bottles. I'm sure she got drunk before she came home late and was killed.**

 **It means, someone from the outside may have gotten her drunk. Because the background report stated she wasn't a drinker.**

 **9:38pm**

 **From: Bunny**

 **To: Lily Kagami**

 **I've already told Gakupo, he seems to believe me. Find who provided the wine, and arrest that man! He should pay for his wrongdoings.**

Lily took the phone away and glared. "My daughter is an assistant detective, but shows extraordinary skills. Her observance helped us figure out someone got her drunk, and lead assassins to kill her."

"I'm assuming you are the one?" Lily smirked.

Leon sighed and drooped his head, "I'm ruined aren't I?"

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yes, and the worse part. You made up those rumors about the manager sleeping with the owner didn't you? Your secretary ratted you out."

"Dammit."

Lily then leaned forward, "Now who did you hire to kill the woman?"

"I do not know their names. But their code names are Diva and Shota."

Lily gritted her teeth, "Those two again…"

Lily then turned her heel, and strutted away, "Take him to the car. I will further interrogate him tomorrow." Lily headed into her own car and drove home….

The headlines tomorrow would applaud the female detective nicknamed as Bunny for solving parts of Kaede's case. And more reports of Diva and Shota would appear in the headlines…

As a new day begins for ace assistant detective Rin, and assassin duo Miku and Len. The day shines bright, as they step into their school, resuming their ordinary life.

Their second roles, as students of Crypton High. Kaede's case was seemingly solved...however, the culprits are still on the loose, and the next target has not been announced. But it seemed like Kaede's case, would introduce them to new boundaries...especially for two blondes.

-Chapter End-

 **A/N: Oooohhh that was interesting now wasn't it? Alright so some key pointers and fun facts from this chapter!**

 **-Lily was already reading Rin's text when Leon came out.**

 **-It is assumed Miku and Len left before Lily arrived.**

 **-Miku and Len arrived at the office around 9:15 and left around 9:30.**

 **-Lily arrived to the company an hour after the case was reported and analyzed. (Meaning when Rin sent the text)**

 **-Lily and Rin have similar styles of investigation. But different, will be shown throughout the story.**

 **-Rin has a nickname in order to not have reporters on her doorstep asking her questions.**

 **-I called this the "Introduction Case" because Kaede's case is actually going to play a serious part throughout the story, and it introduces it sort of.**

 **-I picked Kaede's name based off of DanganRonpa V3, but changed the last name.**

 **Alrighty now that that's done, Rin, Len any opinions?**

 **Rin: So...do we start at school immediately?**

 **Len: I hate school!**

 **Me: Um no, but I can't reveal anything, anything else? (And Len shut up)**

 **Rin: Criticism and advice is allowed, please be reasonable and don't curse at the author. Thank you!**

 **Me: See ya next chapter! On 8/28/17**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, I really need to fix my schedules . I barely post anything on my DeviantArt….**

 **Me: Hey...you hear that?**

 **Rin & Len: What?**

 **Me: Time for...SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISEMENT!**

 **Rin & Len: Why ;-;**

 **Me: Since this is more popular than Broken in Your Heart, go check out my DeviantART (Same username as Fanfiction).I will soon be posting drawings of scenes that will happen in the story~ And furthermore-**

 **Rin & Len: Back to our disclaimer, VOCALOIDS are not owned by Spiristoria!**

 **Me: Unfortunately .**

 **Let's gooo**

Chapter 2: Observation Skills

At the night, Miku and Len were sitting together in the dining room. "We did it…" Miku said quietly.

Len nodded, "Yep."

Miku clapped her hands, "We should celebrate!"

"How?" Len asked.

Miku smiled, "Movie night?"

Len grinned, "Movie night." he paused, "Wait… what about that detective?"

"The one we saw arresting Leon?" Miku asked.

Len shook his head, "No, the one called 'bunny'."

Miku raised her eyebrow, "What about that one?"

"Shouldn't we figure out who she is, she seemed very observant. And she's been trailing us for a while." Len pointed out.

Miku nodded, "True…"

"I heard the police say she is a student, possibly at our school." Len noted, recalling one of his previous assassinations where he stuck around listening to the police.

"Should we investigate some students?" Miku asked.

Len nodded, "Yeah, I have a girl in mind…"

 _In a flashback. Len was watching from the rooftop of another building, an investigation of his own crimes._

" _Ahh, you must be Bunny." The man smiled, greeting the girl in the hoodie._

 _The girl nodded, "Yes, I am a student though, why do you want me Mr. Kamui?"_

" _Your mother wanted me to add you to our investigation department. Claiming it'd be dangerous to stick around her. " Mr. Kamui said._

 _The girl looked at him objectively, before sighing, "Understood sir."_

 _Len leaned closer to get a look, and squinted his eyes. He saw a brush of blonde locks. Len then escaped the crime scene._

"I see…" Miku sighed.

Len nodded, "Should we check the backgrounds of girls at our school?"

"And pull an allnighter? Alright then." Miku sighed, disappointed they won't be relaxing that night. They soon got to work, with their all-nighter…

 _._

"And so, the killer mastermind of Kaede was caught. The address of the victim cannot be named due to certain circumstances. However, the assassin duo Shota and Diva are still out loose. Be careful folks for-"

The TV cut off when Rin started walking out the door. "Bye Mom!" she called.

Her mom responded, "Bye Rin! Have fun at school!"

Rin closed the door and started heading for schoo. On her way, she saw her green-haired, google friend, Gumi.

"Hey Gumi!" Rin waved.

Gumi looked back at Rin with her green eyes, "Yo!" she walked over. Rin looked at her warily, she seemed awfully relaxed today.

Usually she was hyperactive, "You seem calm." Rin commented.

"Yeah, I woke up early." Gumi yawned.

Rin chuckled, of course she'd be tired. Waking up early for Gumi makes her tired, and relaxed.

"Give it a few hours I'll be back to annoying you." Gumi grinned lazily.

Rin scoffed, "Sure."

They soon arrived at school, and heard a lot of muttering.

"Bunny did it again!"

"Amazing for a starting detective!"

"Will Diva and Shota get caught?"

"Man, I wish I worked as an assassin!"

Rin rolled my eyes at some of the statements. Gumi chuckled, "Is the little Bunny jelly?"

Rin groaned, "Please, I'd rather not as popular as the assassins. Then people would actually TRY to figure out who I am, and then stalk me doing so." Rin then flicked Gumi's forehead, "I;d rather be in the shadows than in the spotlight."

Just then, a wave of fangirls ran past Rin and Gumi. "The Student council! Kyaaa!" a girl squealed.

Rin and Gumi glanced at the ever growing fangirl crowd, and saw the student bodies shuffled together. "Them again." Gumi huffed, "Thinking they're cool and mighty, they don't even have 5 members."

It was true, there was only 4 members. Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, Neru Akita, and Kaito Shion. But nonetheless they were very popular.

Rin nodded, "It's true, but you gotta admit, they make the school great."

Gumi snorted, "Please Rin, you've seen Len act like a flirt, and Miku being seductive."

"Well as that's true," Rin kicked a pebble forward, "I can't really complain. It's not like they have harassed us Gumi."

Gumi huffed, dropping the subject knowing Rin was right. They kept walking to school, with Rin kicking the pebble, ironically the pebble would be the cause of her downfall. Quite literally.

Rin squeaked as she accidentally tripped over the tiny pebble, and saw arms trying to catch her. She instead fell to the floor, but balanced herself back up. "Phew." Rin sweatdropped, she looked at the person's arms and saw it was Miku Hatsune in all of her glory.

"Rin you shouldn't be so clumsy." Miku giggled

Rin chuckled nervously, "Yeah, sorry for causing you trouble Miku."

"It's not a bother." Miku smiled, "Now, see you Rin!" Miku then skipped away back to the student council. Rin stared at Miku back at her group.

She noticed Miku's posture has turned shift, and her face gestures turned serious. Rin came to a conclusion.

Rin grabbed Gumi's hand, "Let's go to class." Rin sighed.

Gumi nodded, being dragged by Rin to class. Meanwhile, the student body council were discussing.

"So… that's the lil detective right?" Len mused.

Miku nodded, "Yep, she seemed nervous and shy though."

"Could be a fake demeanor." Neru remarked, "Should we even trust her?"

"No way A detective like that would reveal us for sure!" Kaito exclaimed.

"As much as Kaito's words can be stupid, I'd have to agree with him for once." Len chuckled in agreement. Kaito playfully feigned a hurt face.

Miku nodded, "That's true. So...what's our solution?"

RING RING RING

"We'll discuss this later, let's show good examples and get to class on time." Len said. The group soon disbanded, heading off to their own separate classrooms.

As the day progressed, break-time occurred for Rin's class. "So, they're the assassins?" Gumi asked in shocked. Surprised her friend, could even come to that conclusion.

Rin shrugged, "It's just a theory, it seemed way off how Miku was giddy and the moment she went back to her group she turned serious."

Gumi sighed, "What other proof do we even have? You could be going off based on your own imagination."

Rin nodded, "That's true, and let's not forget they are student council. They represent the school, it'd be a crime to call them murderers."

"And many people would doubt you too." Gumi noted, "As well as Gakupo and Luka, isn't Luka a cousin of Neru?"

Rin just clicked her tongue, tapping her pen against the desk, "This will be hard to prove…" she said, deep in thought.

"Rin, whatever you're thinking it's dangerous." Gumi commented,

Rin shrugged, "But it's more so the better, for me to figure out who they are and catch them," she paused and looked out the window, "It's be like winning a million dollars. That means less lives will be lost."

"Innocent or evil? Because some of Diva and Shota's targets have been pretty good, targeting corrupt government officials." Gumi rebutted.

Rin sighed, "I agree to the evil target part. But still..."

Gumi laughed, "Rin you're too paranoid sometimes, cool off. Besides, you don't even know if those two assassins are students, their descriptions are vague." Gumi had not believed Rin all that much, as why should she? It seemed outlandish, though Rin is a great detective, her conclusions are off the charts sometimes/

The teacher entered back in and silenced everyone. The class resumed, and soon time skipped to after school. The student council were meeting.

"I don't think she's a detective." Miku concluded.

Kaito nodded, "Nothing is special about her background, sure her mom's a detective. But that's as far as we'll get."

Len sighed, "I'll investigate her how about it?"

"Don't, it's not a good move." Miku said, her voice hinting to jealously, "It could end up bad."

Len raised an eyebrow, not noticing Miku's jealousy, "How so?"

"It's better if I investigate her. She's more likely to tell a girl than a blonde pervert." Miku smiled sarcastically.

Len looked at Miku competitively, "Are you saying that I won't be able to exort any valuable info from her?"

Miku stumbled on her words, "N-No..!"

Len huffed, frustrated, "Do you have no faith in me when talking to girls Miku?!"Len threw some papers on the floor, "Or, are you just scared that I'll possibly 'cheat' on you?"

Miku shook her head, "No, that's not it!"

"Then let me do it." Len demanded.

Miku sighed, giving up, "Fine."

Len smiled, "Thank you."

Miku pecked him on the cheeks, "No prob."

Len left the room to go the bathroom soon after, and heard two people on his way.

"Rin, you're just paranoid!"

"How do you know?!"

He started to listen in, leaning against the wall next to a mop.

"It's just it seems weird, you'd even suggest that. You could be wrong."

"Wrong that I suspect-"

 _Thud_

Len widened his eyes, as he had accidentally knocked his foot to the mop when trying to lean in closer. The mop had fallen to the floor making a sound to be heard.

"What was that?" Gumi asked.

Rin looked at the corner Len was hiding, and headed towards it. Gumi started following her. They both turned the corner and found Len there, trying to walk away, mop in hand.

"L-Len?!" Rin stuttered.

Len flinched, knowing he had been caught. "Hey!" Len smiled, as he turned around facing a very suspicious Rin and Gumi.

Rin raised her eyebrow, "What were you doing listening in?"

"What are you talking about…" Len chuckled nervously, trying to play it off cool.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "You tripped over a mop...didn't you?"

"No…" Len avoided eye contact.

Rin sighed, "You have a mop in your hand."

Len dropped it, "Not anymore…"

Rin rolled her eyes, "As comedic as this is, you were clearly eavesdropping." Rin cracked her knuckles.

Gumi sighed, "Should I go?" Rin was about to get into her interrogation mode, and Gumi was certainly not looking to stick around for that.

Rin smirked, "Go ahead,"

Gumi left, and soon it was Rin and Len.

"Now Rin-"

"Drop the act pony-boy, you clearly were listening in." Rin sighed.

Len decided to drop the act, "Fine then." he smirked, making eye contact with Rin.

The two stared at each other's eyes, not willing to back down. "Shota." Rin said.

Len blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You look like a Shota, like a girl." Rin smiled, she then walked over and started to ruffle his hair.

"Sooo cuteeee." Rin giggled. She hugging against him, squashing him.

Len pushed Rin away, "The hell?" he was flustered quite a lot.

Rim smiled, "You're just adorable." she started walking away, leaving Len alone in confusion/

Len sighed, "I have no idea who you are Rin, but I will find out."

Rin was walking along the sidewalk, and smirked to herself. "You confirmed everything Mr. Kagamine…" she took out a piece a paper, "You are an assassin…"

She was right...when Rin had hugged Len, she slipped her hand sneakily inside his back pants pocket. She was hoping to find something, and found a small piece of paper. The piece of paper said a few things…

His previous target's name.

The address.

The time to go in.

The plan.

Rin looked at the paper, and remembered what the news reporter earlier said. Then, she looked at the synopsis on her phone.

She smirked. Her conclusion was confirmed alright.

She mumbled, "Len...you messed up."

Rin decided to keep her newfound information a secret for now. If she told anyone, she'd risk their lives, and she needs more evidence. Though she believed it already, she need others to believe her. It took her a while to get to this conclusion...

However, her observation skills came handy indeed. There were many giveaways.

-Chapter Endz-

 **A/N: Len was found out first! Can you guys figure out how Len was found out? Two things on that list gave Len away, you'd have to be able to gather every intel.**

 **Soon I will start making murder cases that you have to solve on your own, whoever solves it first, gets their comment featured onto the story, and receives a shoutout! Not all chapters will have mysteries to solve, but those that do, solve them! If nobody wins I'll reveal it on my own. You have until next update!**

 **Now for our key pointers!**

 **-Rin had not expected to meet Len in the hallway, but quickly formed a plan.**

 **-Gumi has doubts on Rin, which will be explained why later on.**

 **-Rin mostly suspects the student council for reasons stated later on.**

 **-Miku & Len are confirmed dating, with Miku being a bit jealous at times.**

 **-Len acted flustered because it was a surprise move by Rin.**

 **-Rin did not just find out about Len just now, she had been investigating for a bit, which stated later.**

 **-Something in Chapter 1 was mentioned but not as it seems, what was it?**

 **Next update is 8/30/17**


End file.
